Pleasant Nights
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie can't help but marvel at how much he's grown since falling for his beautiful girlfriend.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've been AWOL due to spending the Easter with my sister and cousin. It's been fun but I've been hit by inspiration quite a bit so we should get more Freekydisaster18 Taggart stories slowly but surely! I hope you all had a good Easter! I didn't know if I was going to make this R/J or S/E but R/J won!**

**WARNING: There is no point to this story but pure smut... whoops!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters...**

*******

**[Pleasant Nights]**

*******

Robbie smiled at the sleeping woman in his arms.

Due to his endless strings of one night stands with women, he wasn't used to sleeping with a woman in his arms. This was because a woman always preferred for the happenings to take place at their apartment because it gave them immediate security and Robbie never argued because it meant he could always wait for them to fall asleep before sneaking out so that they wouldn't remember his name in the morning. If he took them back to his place, however, they would not only know his name but they'd know where he lived and that was a scary thought. A thought he never allowed himself to have, especially not after the time that woman stole his little black book. He never made the same mistake twice.

It was a different story tonight. He was lying in his bed, his arms holding the most beautiful woman he had ever met and it was something that he would never take back. He wanted her to be lying against his chest, her short brunette hair tickling his chin as she squirmed lightly.

His lips brushed gently against her ear and he smiled lightly as she let out a slight pleasured moan but she didn't stir, she continued to lightly breathe and he smiled as he found himself wondering if she snored... No, his sleeping beauty wouldn't snore. It wasn't something her small little voice box could do. He figured that she'd just breathe lightly just so you'd know that she was still there, not that he would ever forget. He'd been fighting for her to be there long enough.

Her warmth against his made him smile even more and as her leg twitched like everyone's did in slumber, he smiled even more. He had never really shared this moment with anyone before and he wanted to share it with her. He liked knowing that before she fell into a deep sleep, she tossed and turned from lying on her back to lying on her side so that she was facing off the bed. This was his favourite part because it meant that he got to snuggle up against her, his arms wrapping around her, his chin resting on her shoulder and their legs twined – even though that never lasted long due to her involuntary twitching.

He liked being there next to her when she woke because her body curled tight before snapping straight even if he was curled around her, she just didn't seem to care. Her skin, warm from being in his arms and under the duvet, would rub against his causing him to shiver involuntary as he woke and found her leaning over him, her hand stroking down his face as she smiled that beautiful sleepy morning smile that always got his heart beating and pulse racing right down to where everyone believed his brains were.

Morning breath was a matter that never concerned the pair of them as they leant in for their first kiss of the day. It would start off lazy but eventually it would warm into a battle of dominance, a teasing battle that always resulted in morning sex no matter how pushed they were for time. That was always made by them sharing a shower – which was a battle against Robbie's mental mind as he could never control himself due to water on a woman's body was a huge turn on – so that they'd arrive at work on time.

He smiled as he thought of their schedule before chuckling at how much he had smiled since she'd fallen asleep. He was turning into a right goon. He was settling into the happy routine of a coupled life even though they had never actually stated that they were a couple. He licked the lobe of her ear, another smile warming his face as he heard her purr before she stretched against him and turned round.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up," she murmured sleepily, her eyes not even opening as she turned her head round to 'look' at him over her shoulder. He bit down on her shoulder lightly, his eyes twinkling as he saw that pleasured smile highlight her gorgeous facial features before nodding against her back.

"It's a very important reason to why I have woke you up," he whispered back as he moved so that she laid on her back and he straddled her, his hands rested at either side of her head. Her eyes now opened and he saw the devilish glint there.

"Robbie darling, you may believe that you are good but I don't classify as having sex with you a very important reason to wake me up," she teased lightly and he found himself laughing. She was probably the only woman that he'd allow to insult his sexual prowess and just laugh about it because he knew that she was just teasing him because she knew that by insulting him, he got more turned on because he liked a woman to be dominate with him, to tell him how it really was.

"Jackie darling," he said mocking her, smiling as she shot him a glare, "I wasn't planning on having sex with you..." he stopped talking as her hand moved down his chest and cupped him.

"Well this says differently," she commented lightly and he groaned as she slipped her hand inside to take a firm hold of him. "What were you saying?" She asked innocently and he glared at her before growling as he leant down and took her lips with his. She gasped against him due to not expecting the force of the kiss. Their kisses normally were just gentle kisses, the ones that you could probably share in front of your parents but this one... this one you should never show in public. It was steamy, passionate and all about who dominated who. She let him go and moved up to wrap her arms around his neck, her fingertips playing with the tips of his hair as she battled for power.

They eventually broke away for air but Robbie was always better at recovering and it wasn't long before his lips were attached to her jaw, ear lobe and neck. He didn't care where it was as long as it was her flesh that he kissed. "Robbie," she gasped as he sucked at her collarbone and she knew from the pressure that there was going to be a purplish mark there even though she'd made it clear that she thought they were too old to be getting love bites now. He chuckled against her and she smiled at the vibration before gasping as he licked his way up the column of her neck and nipped little kisses along her jawbone so that he could claim her lips once again.

Any thoughts of going back to sleep had long since left her mind as she tore at his loose tee shirt. He had once told her that he slept nude but she had quickly pointed out that even though they were a something, she didn't want to wake up to a naked Robbie. It would be decent of him to wear boxers and a tee shirt. He easily complied because her happiness was everything. He broke the kiss so that he could pull the tee shirt off and when she started to yank at her silk nightgown, he took hold of her wrists and shook his head. "What?" She whispered breathlessly not sure what he was going to do but he merely just placed her hands on the pillow next to her head before leaning back down and pressing another kiss to her lips, any thoughts being erased from her mind as she always lost concentration when he kissed her.

When she was breathless, he nipped down the opposite side to the jaw before sucking at hollow joint between her neck and collarbone before moving away, laughing, as she pushed at him as if she was afraid he would leave another love bite. He chuckled at her held breath, the breath he released tickling against the damp skin causing her breath to whisper out, her hands tightening in his hair. His kisses moved down the strap of her nightgown, his hands on her hips because she always squirmed when he touched her so he liked the control he had by making her stop the movement. "Robbie," she gasped as he took hold of one of her nipples through the silk material of her nightgown. The feel of the material damp against her breast as well as the feel of his mouth made her heart skip her beating, her breathing coming out rough as she tried even harder to squirm. It was times like this where she enjoyed having his hands away from her hips.

"Do you like that?" He whispered smiling as she cocked him the glare that always made his insides melt because it was a look that she only ever reserved for him. "I'll take that as a yes," he said in a teasing voice before putting his mouth back there. She whimpered. He had a habit of taking things slow as he enjoyed the idea of driving her out of the mind and having her plead with him to complete her. His mouth eventually nipped down her silk clad abdomen causing him to smile as her abdomen muscles tightened underneath his lips, her hands tightening on his hair even though she wanted him to be where he was heading. He chuckled, his tongue dipping into her belly button but once again he didn't remove the silk so the feeling against her flesh caused her to moan loudly, her teeth biting into her lip so that she wouldn't get any louder. "Don't..." He demanded wanting to hear her moan, his smile increased as she looked at him as if she was going to punch him. "Please..." That one word caused her to relinquish her control because he never said that during these moments, he was always the boss. He just smiled and continued on his journey.

He skimmed her most sensitive part and nipped at the flesh of her thigh just south of that, her moan one of desperation and frustration as she moved her hands down to the sheets and strangled the bed sheets as he licked down her leg, sucking at the flesh behind her knee leaving a slight purplish mark but it would looking more like a bruise before moving down to her ankle. "Robbie..." She moaned. It was rare that Robbie did the whole seduction scene and she was so used to them now just doing the deed due to them always being tired or rushed from work but she did enjoy it when he did this but frustration always eventually won in the end, making Robbie overly happy. He moved back up and kissed her lips before wriggling down his pants, kicking them off the side of the bed.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist causing him to laugh. "I thought I was the impatient one," he mumbled as he kissed her lips lightly, nipping at her bottom lip as she went to answer. When it broke off, she smiled.

"You are the impatient one," she responded before rubbing against him so he got the idea and smiled, "I'm just subtle about my impatience whereas you..." she stopped talking on a moan because he slipped into her causing her hands to tighten on his shoulders as she looked over at him, "Don't stop..." She pleaded knowing that he would stop. He had some weird gentleman thought of waiting for her to get ready for him whereas she was all about the slight burn, the feeling of knowing that something beautiful was going to come after that sharp moment of pain. He went to argue but she rocked against him, taking him in that spare few inches. He groaned, his head resting against her shoulder as he started to rock his hips to the same pattern that she had taken the inhibition to start.

There was no talking, the only sounds they made were the incoherent mumbles of each other's names or a moan where they didn't have the energy to say anything else because they were caught up in the moment. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder, a clear sign to him that she was nearing the edge and he slowed down. She growled in his ear, a noise that always made him smile because it was so raw from her, so fresh for her to lose control like this and let him see this side. Her muscles tightened around him and he shivered from the mix of pain and pleasure that came from the move. The simple action had nearly taken him to the brink and he started to move again, deciding that it would be wonderful for them to come together.

They rode out their pleasure together before he collapsed down on top of her, his lips pressing a kiss against her shoulder that glistened with sweat. He lapped up the sweet taste before looking over at her, "well we've not done that since the start of our relationship," he commented lightly chuckling as she nipped his ribs lightly. He rolled off her, giving her the freedom to roll on to his side, her head resting on his shoulder as her hand rested on his heart. She loved sitting there in the silence so that she could just concentrate on listening to his heart from going to erratic to calm.

"Um..." he mumbled pressing a kiss to her temple, his eyes starting to close as he thought that he could happily sleep now.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" She finally asked just as he was close to sleep and he looked at her in confusion. "You know before we got distracted, you woke me up for a good reason apparently..." He smiled at her.

"You're going to think I'm a big cheese ball," he commented lightly smiling up at the ceiling before turning round so that he faced her. "I just wanted to tell you that I couldn't imagine a night without you lying in my arms. I don't even care where it is we're sleeping as long as you're there with me." She smiled before reaching in and pressing a kiss against his lips.

"You're right." She said. "I do think you're a cheese ball but I agree. You're the reason my day starts and ends pleasantly..."


End file.
